Wrestlers, Videotapes, and a Menage a trois
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: John and Randy get a visit from their best friend and plans unfold for a future encounter. Sequel to London Underground. SLASH!


Wrestlers, Videotapes, and a Ménage à trois

It had been a few days since the boys had seen John Morrison after their last encounter. Which wasn't particularly strange since RAW and ECW were rarely in the same town at the same time. But it was strange that John hadn't called. The three had always been best friends and when one didn't call the other two, something was off.

"Maybe seeing us together like that pissed him off?" John asked Randy one night as they sat in their hotel room, having made it back to the states recently and still no call.

"Naw. He asked to join next time so obviously he liked it. Plus he always knew there was something between us." Randy replied. John couldn't find any reason to defy Randy's logic so he just sat back and continued watching television with Randy resting his head on his lap.

It was nearly one in morning by the hotel clock when the shrill ring of John's cell phone broke the silence in the room. Randy woke with a start at the noise and proceeded over to table where the phone lay. "Why the fuck did he leave this thing on?" Randy cursed as he fumbled in the dark. All the while the owner of said phone slept ever so peacefully.

Randy grabbed the phone without bothering to read the caller id. "Hello." Randy snapped at the caller.

"Oh hey Ran. Sorry to wake you," the familiar voice apologized.

"John! Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. What's up?" Randy asked much softer, happy that his friend finally called.

"Not much. I was just calling to see what you guys were doing this week since all the brands are together." Morrison asked his long time friend.

"Probably just hanging out, you know. You should totally roll with us. We can have the gang back just like OVW days." Randy joked .

"Yeah! That'd be awesome." John answered. The two talked for awhile longer before Randy heard his boyfriend groan from the lack of human contact next to him.

"Well hey I think we woke John up. We'll give you a call tomorrow and we can decide what we wanna do." Randy suggested. John agreed and after a brief goodbye Randy replaced the phone and crawled back into bed.

"Who was that?" John grumbled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Randy's waist.

"It was Morrison. We are planning to get together tomorrow." Randy replied, settling in to go back to sleep.

"And that had to be done at one in the morning?" The older man teased.

"Well we never would've heard from him if I hadn't heard YOUR cell phone. Cause you sleep like a log." Randy answered, quickly becoming exhausted.

"You're right babe. And per usual I'm wrong. Thank you, oh wise master for answering the telephone." John joked. Randy planted a rough elbow in John's ribs, effectively shutting him up. Soon they both were fast asleep.

Randy was the first to wake that morning. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed for the bathroom. He quickly showered and returned to find John semi-awake.

"Hey good-lookin'." The older man called as Randy sauntered past the bed, but before Randy could make it far John sat up and pulled him down on top of him.

"John, no. You have to get ready. Morrison is meeting us downstairs for breakfast." Randy pleaded. After a short struggle, John admitted defeat, "You both better be glad I love you guys or otherwise I would be totally pissed." John stated, kissing Randy before rolling him over and heading to the bathroom.

John showered quickly as well and before long they had made their way downstairs to the hotel dining room to wait for their best friend.

"Morrison needs to hurry. I'm starving." John protested after a measly 5 minutes of waiting.

"John, nobody is stopping you from eating. He said we would meet us, not for us to wait for the moment he showed to eat. He knows just as well as I do your uncontrollable desire to devour everything in sight." Randy added sarcastically.

"Including you." John nibbled hungrily on Randy's neck.

"Not at the table, honey. There are small children around." Randy reluctantly said, and a somewhat dejected John got up to grab himself some food.

A few moments later, John Morrison sidled into the dining room, lookin every bit the rock star he was. Even in sweats and a t-shirt. "Randy!" He called as soon as he spotted him.

"Hey Jonny, how's it?" The two embraced and Randy offered him a chair.

"Pretty good. Where's John," Morrison asked, "getting food?"

"Where else." Randy answered. The two shared a laugh as John showed up with a completely full plate.

"What?" The oldest of the three mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. The other two could do nothing but laugh as John sat down looking more confused than ever. The three best friends chatted for awhile longer while enjoying breakfast.

"Wait," John stopped his gorging to question Morrison on the current topic, " You mean to tell me that you and Miz fucked?"

"Yeah. A few times, but we realized that it would never be more than that so we decided to stay friends with benefits." Jonny replied nonchalantly.

"Well Jonny, you haven't changed much." Randy joked. "So are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun. We haven't just hung out, like just the three of us for a long time. So what time do you guys want to meet up.?" Jonny asked, but Randy was too distracted to notice. He was watching a family film all the wrestlers in the lobby when an idea hit him like a Mack truck.

"Uh, Randy, we're over here babe." John called out to his boyfriend, waving his hand in Randy's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just got an amazing idea for some real fun tomorrow night." Randy's face lit up with his trademark smirk and he winked at Morrison hoping he'd understand.

"I caught that Randy. What're you planning?" The oldest of the three men asked his lover.

"Don't worry, you'll see. I can't do it without you." Randy answered, squeezing John's knee beneath the table.

The boys talked for awhile longer before Morrison announced that he had a signing to get to. "Alright Johnny. We'll send you the time and our room number. See ya later." Randy said, dragging his confused boyfriend behind him.

**ooooooXXXooooooXXXoooooo**

Later that day Randy finally explained to John his plan. "Okay. So you know how I always say we should make a sex tape? Well now we can and it'll be even better with Johnny in it!" Randy was so excited.

"I hate to burst your bubble doll, but there are two problems with your plan. One, we have no camera. Two, how do you know Johnny will be up for this?" John asked.

"One, yes we do have a camera, see?" Randy said after pulling a brand new video camera from the Best Buy bag he was holding. "And two, of course Johnny will be up for it."

"How are you so sure?" John continued to be skeptical about Randy's plans.

"Because it's Morrison! He does all kinds of crazy shit. He screwed the Miz, for fuck's sake! Besides Miz probably filmed them having sex plenty of times, that perv." Randy joked.

"So basically you're calling yourself a perv cause you want to make a sex tape too." John teased.

"Shut up. You know you wanna make one too. Besides I'm not the perv Miz is." Randy defended himself.

"Okay, point taken. How are you going to _'send'_ him the time and room number." John was getting hard thinking about the next night's events/

"With this!" Randy boasted, waving the camera. "I was thinking we make little mini version of what I've got planned for tomorrow." Randy made his way over to his lover and lowered himself onto his lap.

"I see, and what might those plans be?" John asked as he started to caress Randy's thighs.

"Mm, follow me and you'll find out." Randy whispered, pulling John off the couch and into the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Randy already had the tripod set up, all he had to do was mount the camera onto it. He moved to do so but John stopped him by grabbing the camera. "I want to film you. Kneel on the bed." John ordered as he switched on the camera. Randy climbed on the bed as he was told. "Now strip." Randy slowly peeled his t-shirt off, running his hands over his toned chest and abs. He lowered his hands to his belt buckle and undid it. He unzipped his pants and reached his hand in to rub his growing bulge.

John turned the camera to face himself and said, "I know you're loving this as much as me buddy."

He redirected his attention to Randy and found that he was divulged of all his clothing and was rock hard. "Touch yourself baby. Tell Johnny what you want from him." John was really in to the director mode.

Randy gripped his member and began pumping. "I want you Johnny." Randy panted. "I wanna feel your dick inside me, and you exploding within me. I want you to make me scream your name. Then I want you and John both. One here," he pointed to his sweet round ass and looked into the camera with innocent blue eyes, "and one here," he said as he pointed to his pouty mouth.

He fondled his balls with his free hand, tossing his head back in ecstasy. He allowed himself a minute to regain his composure, looking into the camera with an intoxicating mix of lust, desperation, and desire.

John could barely breath as he uttered out a, "Fuck," finally snapping out of director mode.

Randy laid back on his elbows and whorishly spread his legs, allowing them to drape down off the end of the bed. "Come and get me." Without caring whether he was addressing him or Morrison, John mounted the camera and jumped on top of Randy, attacking his lips.

**oooooXXXooooooXXXoooooo**

"Fuck. That's hot." John Morrison said to himself as he sat watching the video that had been waiting for him outside his hotel room. _'I've got the best fucking friends in the world,'_ he thought as he paused the video to go get his own camera.


End file.
